Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for minimizing overhead and establishing synchronization across multiple networks and participating devices via operations on a known common network.
Description of the Related Art
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks exchange messages and data among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks may be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), neighbor aware network (NAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture forms an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed, wired networks.
One or more devices in a wireless network may be configured to provide services and applications. For example, a device may include hardware, such as a sensor, that captures data. An application running on the device may then use the captured data to perform an operation. In some cases, the captured data may be useful to other devices in the wireless network. Some other devices in the wireless network may include similar hardware so as to capture similar data. Alternatively, the device could provide these services (e.g., the captured data) to one or more other devices in the wireless network. The device may inform the one or more other devices in the wireless network of the services that the device provides by advertising this information over the wireless network. Other devices may further advertise the services provided by a device to other devices not within range or capable of direct communication with the service provider. However, communication of the aggregate of all available services, in combination with all necessary beaconing, messaging and computational overhead, may result in increased network loading and decreased data throughput availability given the required collision avoidance schemes implemented to avoid collisions of beacons and packets. Thus, improved systems, methods, and devices for communicating in a wireless network are desired.